


My Prison and My Paradise

by crazyjane



Series: Shinbyeong [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Abduction, Breathplay, Dreams and Nightmares, Edgeplay, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane
Summary: It took Ravi entirely by surprise. A moment ago he and Leo were heading out of the recording studio for a meal break. Without warning, Leo pushed him into a small composition room. Laughing, Ravi stumbled, turned, ready to tease - and froze. In a flash the angel was on him, shoving him against the wall, bracing him with an elbow across his chest. With his other hand he swung the door closed.‘Soundproofed room,’ said the angel. ‘No one can hear you. But you still don’t talk unless I say you can.’





	My Prison and My Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979910) by [crazyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane). 



He stands by the window, as he does every day, wishing it would open so that he could simply leap from it to his death. It can’t be broken, not with his strength. It’s a cruel reminder of what he no longer has, a world beyond this room. He hears the key in the lock, and the doors open. Turning, he sees his captor enter, carrying a meal upon a silver tray.

It’s always the same. His expression is hopeful, even eager, blue eyes peering out from under a mop of unfashionably long fair hair. Those eyes search his face for something; then, crestfallen, he seeks refuge in mundane conversation.

‘You must eat.’ He indicates the untouched tray from breakfast.

 

Ravi turned over, muttering in his sleep. 

 

‘You cannot just keep me here! My father - ‘

‘Your father believes you to be travelling on the Continent with some rather unsavoury companions from the university. He was, I’m sorry to say, incensed that you did not ask permission to terminate your studies.’ The smile is cold. ‘Fortunately, you pleaded with him so nicely in your letter for his understanding that he’s quite forgiven you. Would you like to see your correspondence?’

He gasps at the audacity. How meticulously has his captivity been planned?

‘My brother, then,’ he retorts. ‘He will not believe such obvious lies. He will come home and search for me.’

‘No one has heard from your brother’s expedition for weeks.’

His tormentor has an answer for everything. ‘Why are you doing this?’ he begged. ‘Why won’t you let me go?’

‘Because I can’t. Not until you see.’

 

A frown creased Ravi’s forehead, and he shook his head in his sleep. The movement woke Leo, who reached out sleepily to soothe him. His hand hovered just above Ravi’s face; Leo sat up slightly, watching.

 

‘Tell me who you are,’ his captor orders.

 

The same thing, every time, and it makes no greater sense for being repeated so often, because the answers are always the same, variations on a theme. _Henry Margate. Son of Geoffrey and Mary Margate. Third child, expected to marry well and elevate the family out of trade. Despair of my parents. Your best friend. Your lover._ And memories, time they’ve shared together, even the most trivial details; anything to perhaps wring even a little compassion from his jailer.

‘You called me ‘Prince Hal’ the first time you kissed me, do you remember? You laughed when I told you I didn’t understand, and you read me Shakespeare and helped me through the difficult parts.’

Nothing. The stranger with the face he loves just stares at him.

‘You asked me to teach you how to cut cloth and baste a seam, but you had no patience and shouted at me and said it was beneath you. And I smiled at you, because I knew you were merely frustrated.’

Not even a flicker of acknowledgement.

‘I told you I could not imagine ever loving someone like I loved … _love_ … you. I said I wanted us to be together all our lives. You promised you would never let me get hurt.’

Is that something? No. A blink, a trick of the light. Not tears, never tears.

‘ _Why don’t you remember me, Tom_?’ Suddenly furious, Henry snatches up the silver-backed shaving mirror from the dresser and flings it at the fair-haired man. It shatters against the bedpost, leaving him flecked with glittering shards.

Thomas glances down at himself, then slowly meets Henry’s eyes. The look is pure betrayal. 

‘Eat something,’ is all the man says, very quietly, and turns to go.

Ravi’s face was pained; his lips shaped the word _please_.

Desperately, Henry calls, ‘Please! Show some compassion, I am your prisoner!’

In the act of closing the door, Thomas pauses, mouth working. Without looking up, he says, very low, ‘But not because you want to be.’

The door closes; he hears the key turn in the lock.

Leo watched Ravi until his face softened and he settled deeper into sleep. Then he laid down beside his love and stared into the dark with impossible eyes.

*****

It took Ravi entirely by surprise. A moment ago he and Leo were heading out of the recording studio for a meal break. Without warning, Leo pushed him into a small composition room. Laughing, Ravi stumbled, turned, ready to tease - and froze. In a flash the angel was on him, shoving him against the wall, bracing him with an elbow across his chest. With his other hand he swung the door closed.

‘Soundproofed room,’ said the angel. ‘No one can hear you. But you still don’t talk unless I say you can.’ He kissed Ravi hard enough to bruise, forcing his tongue into the composer’s mouth. Automatically, Ravi opened for him, but the angel had already lowered his head. Ravi hissed as he felt teeth at the base of his neck, just where it met the shoulder. The angel’s other hand was all over him, scratching, pinching his nipples, gripping hard enough to hurt. He took hold of Ravi’s waistband and pulled his hips forward, holding him. 

Ravi bit back a moan. He was already hard, riding the edge. The angel stood back a little, drinking in the sight of him - flushed, aroused, scared. ‘Put your hands behind your back.’ There was no aggression in the angel’s voice; his tone was soft and confident. Ravi slid his hands between his back and the wall, panting. The angel ran his hand over Ravi’s face, a gentle exploring touch, circled a finger over his lips. Ravi wanted so badly to kiss it. 

‘Now,’ said the angel, ‘what to do with you. Make you go to your knees?’ Ravi couldn’t talk, but he knew the way his breath caught betrayed him. ‘No. Strip you and take you right here?’ Ravi couldn’t stop the way his mouth trembled. ‘No. You want that too much.’ He fitted his hand over Ravi’s mouth, pressed just a little, then slid his fingers down to wrap around his throat. Instinctively, Ravi bucked, tried to arch away. The angel grabbed hard, leaned in, pushing a knee between Ravi’s legs.

‘You … don’t … _move_.’ He pushed his thigh against Ravi’s crotch, a slow, deliberate pressure; drew back, pushed forward again. Ravi caught his bottom lip between his teeth, fighting to stay still, knowing he was shaking, cock straining against his pants. The friction was driving him crazy, but it wasn’t enough. It was taking everything he had not to push back.

‘Tell me who you are.’ Ravi stared at the angel in confusion. The pressure on his throat lessened for a moment, and Ravi drew in harsh, gulping breaths. ‘ _Tell me_.’

Ravi gasped, ‘I don’t … what … I’m yours.’

The angel snarled and tightened his hand again, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. Ravi strained against the grip, fighting for breath. ‘Does that hurt?’ Ravi, knowing he was trapped, could only look at the angel with pleading eyes and nod jerkily.

The angel leaned in, shadows gathering around him. ‘ _Good_ ,’ he said, and drew his leg back. Before he could stop himself, Ravi whimpered.

‘You’ll come like this,' whispered the angel. 'Just my hand on your throat, and my voice.’

Ravi felt himself going; overwhelmed, as he always was, by those eyes. A tiny part of him, rapidly fading, wondered that the angel never asked, never even really gave orders. He knew he would be obeyed. The hand tightened even further. Ravi tried to swallow, choking. _He’s in there … he’s there … Leo ..._

‘You speak when I say you can,’ said the angel. ‘You move when I tell you. _You breathe when I let you_.’

Ravi, helpless, knew it. Every time, he came to this place, the acceptance that when the angel was there, he controlled Ravi utterly. He knew his life was in the angel’s hands, and that all he could do, all he ever _wanted_ to do, was surrender. _Wait for me_ , he thought, without knowing what he meant. A shudder wracked his whole body; he gave in, looked into the angel’s eyes.

That cruel smile: ‘Every time, you fight. Every time. And every time, you remember. You’re mine. I do whatever I wish to you -’ the angel stopped, pulled in a breath that sounded oddly anguished - ‘and you _love_ it.’

Gasping for breath, mouth dry, head starting to swim, Ravi stared at the angel. His arms were numb, but his hand was locked around his other wrist, and it felt like chains wrapping tightly around him. The pressure on his cock, the hand on his throat, hurting so badly, but so good it was sending him out of his mind. He was all nerve endings, all desperate need to have the angel’s hands on him, destroying him. The angel grabbed him by the hip, shoved him hard against the wall, leaned close.

‘So perfect.’ There was nothing but admiration in the angel’s tone, and it undid Ravi, sent a sudden, hard surge through him that dragged him right to the edge. 

‘Not yet.’ 

_Please_ , thought Ravi. _Please_.

‘Not yet,’ and then the angel’s hand suddenly clenched, cutting off Ravi’s breath completely.

‘ _Now_.’

Ravi convulsed, pinned against the wall, cock pulsing against the fabric of his pants. His sight closed in, blood roared in his ears. He was going to pass out. And he didn’t care.

The hand was gone from his throat, and Ravi dragged in a huge, gulping breath. Arms were around him, carrying him to the floor, and Leo was kissing his face, stroking gently, every part of him cherished and loved. He managed to unlock his hands, pull them around, shaking, to hold on weakly. He blinked. There were tears in Leo’s eyes. Ravi reached for him, let his hand fall.

Leo, frantic, pawed at Ravi’s face, pushed his hair aside. ‘Why?’ His voice was full of pain. ‘ _Why?_ ’

One word, but Ravi knew everything that Leo meant. ( _Why do you let him hurt you … why do you let **me**_ ). The vocalist was kissing him again, apologising with every brush of his lips.

Ravi coughed. Rasped, ‘Love you. All of you.’

‘You don’t have to do this!’ begged Leo.

Casting about for a way to explain, Ravi heard clearly, _tell him. Tell him or he’ll be lost to you_. His voice still no more than a whisper, he answered, ‘ _Hyde_.’ He tapped his chest. ‘I think I have an angel of my own.’

Leo shook his head, but Ravi understood it wasn’t confusion. He reached up, cupped the vocalist’s face with trembling fingers. Hardly knowing where his words came from: ‘You, and me. Your angel, and mine. I need - _we_ need - all of you.’ And he was going again; he showed Leo the face that met the angel, the beloved, devoted, owned ( _the only one who knows me … my prison and my paradise_ ). ‘See me.’

Leo gasped, let out a sound like the breath had been punched out of him. ‘Ravi … _your eyes_.’

Ravi just waited, not daring to move. Then Leo reached out a shaky hand, touched his face with the tips of his fingers. Ravi took it, brought it to his mouth, keeping their eyes locked. He kissed Leo’s palm softly, slid the hand gently down to rest just at the base of his throat.

Leo was breathing hard, pulse jumping in his neck; but his eyes slowly darkened. He brought his face close to Ravi’s, their lips nearly touching.

‘Try taking my everything,’ whispered Ravi, and Leo kissed him. 


End file.
